


Reasons why Harry loves Louis' hair unconditionally

by OneFrustrationLKiamo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Hair, Hair-pulling, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, and harry pulling on it of course, but not that much of it really, it's just i dunno, it's really just about louis' hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFrustrationLKiamo/pseuds/OneFrustrationLKiamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one that explains why Harry loves Louis - especially because of his long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why Harry loves Louis' hair unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> I really really felt the urge to write this so that's what I did.  
> I already wrote this like a week ago and uploaded it to Wattpad (yeah urgh I know), but I felt like it fits in here better.  
> Sorry this is sorely short.

There are far too many reasons for Harry to name them all. Too many reasons for Harry to love Louis. His Louis.

It's the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles his precious little smile, the sudden crinkles around his eyes that make him look even more beautiful. His soft hands that seem to be so tiny in Harry's large ones but somehow fit perfectly into his. The way Louis constantly teases Harry about his ridiculous clumsiness or his not-so-funny jokes.

But then there's Louis' hair. His pretty long hair, that makes Harry want to hold Louis close to his body forever and protect him from the cruel world. Because he knows exactly how insecure Louis can be with himself. He always wears a beanie over his soft brown hair when Lou didn't style it for him, thinking it would look horrible. Harry doesn't get it because, even though Louis still looks goddamn handsome with his hair all styled up, Harry thinks Louis looks the prettiest when his hair naturally frames his wonderful face when he doesn't style it or doesn't cover it up with a hat.

Then Harry can run his hands through Louis' hair and that might be his favorite thing ever to do to Louis, everything involved his precious hair. Whenever they're kissing Harry runs his large hands through Louis' hair, holding onto it, like Louis could fade away any second. And that would be the most painful thing for Harry, so he's always holding his Louis close.

When it's already late in the evening and they would both return back home tired. Then they just sit together on the couch and maybe Louis even rests his head in Harry's lap because it's cozy there and Louis is sleepy. Harry then runs his fingers thoughtfully through Louis' hair. Softly tugging on it, wrapping it around his fingers, playing with while thinking about it how he ever could deserve such a perfect human being like Louis. His always beloved Louis. From time to time he leans down to Louis' face and presses soft kisses on his cheeks. That always sends Louis a thousand butterflies to his stomach and his cheeks would heat up a little bit, being beautifully rosy. And maybe Harry's kisses even tickle him a bit, so Louis cringes his adorable nose and Harry giggles placing yet another kiss to it. After a time Louis would be half asleep and Harry lifts him carefully up and takes him to bed. Laying Louis down on the yielding mattress, putting the warm covers over the fragile body, Harry places another loving kiss onto Louis' hair whispering, that he'd be back in a few. Louis then almost blindly grabs Harry's wrist with a mumbled force for him to stay because he wants to feel Harry right beside him before he falls asleep. Cuddled up against Harry's strong chest, feeling his heartbeat, because that might be Louis' favorite thing to ever feel. Slightly chuckling to himself Harry lays still almost fully dressed beside Louis, taking him into his arms, holding him close so he doesn't get any nightmares.

Even when Harry and Louis are doing the most unholy things together, Harry never forgets about that thing he loves so much about Louis. When Louis makes Harry feel all good, with his glorious thin lips wrapped around Harry's throbbing cock then Harry runs his hands through Louis hair, trying to hold onto anything possible, constantly guiding him up and down his length. Harry would then softly tug on Louis' hair, making Louis quietly moan around his dick. Harry leans his head back in pleasure, thinking that this might be the hottest thing to ever hear and it just feels too good around his cock. When Louis slowly enters Harry, is when suddenly he takes care of Harry and not the other way around how it usually would be. When Harry deeply groans under Louis' body, because taking all of Louis at once might be a little too much for the boy, then Louis leans down and pecks Harry's plump lips, his forehead, slowly kissing his way down to his jawline, making Harry feel comfortable as he sends hot shivers all over Harry's body, making the overwhelming heat rolling through his body so pleasurable. Harry would probably even be able to feel Louis' hair slowly and gentle tickling his warm skin, while Louis presses passionate kisses onto him. Harry slightly moans at that, making Louis pleased as he starts to move in and out of Harry. And when Harry lays under him moaning like a mess, almost screaming for any kind of release, then Harry runs his hands through Louis' hair, tugging on it making Louis hitching his breath. And after they both cum almost at the same time, crying out their love for each other, Louis falls onto Harry's chest, not even caring about the mess they both just made. Harry then lets his fingers run through Louis' hair yet again, smiling about how perfect that just has been. When Louis then lifts up his head to look up to his boyfriend, Harry lifts Louis' fringe up to give his forehead a loving kiss. They both then mumble a tired but not less worth _love you_ before Louis pulls the covers over their intertwined bodies so they can finally go to sleep.

And before they drift to their sleep they think of the perfection they are holding in their arms right now. They both can't believe it so they think, they might will wake up from this far too perfect dream soon. But they'll both think, that if that was just a dream, they'd be perfectly fine with never waking up again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think it's save to say, that Harry has a kink for Louis' long hair ;)  
> Pls bare with me bc this is the first time me writing a proper thing in english :/ & I really don't if it turned out tolerable  
> My tumblr is one-frustration so you might want to drop by and leave a nice message ;)


End file.
